1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information recording apparatus and information recording method, and more particularly relates to the apparatus and the method for recording record information, such as music information or the like, which is comprised of a plurality of information units and whose entire time length necessary for recording is longer than a recordable time length of an information recording medium, such as a MD or the like, on each of a plurality of information recording mediums.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cassette tape is a general medium as a conventional information recording medium used for recording and reproducing record information, such as music information or the like.
In case that record information having a long recording time or a plurality of record information is recorded, so called double cassette deck having two cassette decks is generally used.
On the other hand, in recent years, so called MD (Mini Disc) is be in widespread use as a recordable information recording medium for simple and easy use, as is the case with the cassette tape. In the MD, the record information is recorded by magneto optic recording, and has features of a compact and light weight. Further, the record information can be promptly searched at the time of reproduction. Moreover, an information reproducing device for reproducing the record information of the MD has a built-in memory so that dropout of sound is hardly occurred even if vibration is caused by external factors. In the MD, development of the function putting the features to good use continues to grow in demand.
Recently, the need for a system player including two recording/reproducing devices (hereinafter referred to decks), which can record the information on the MD and reproduce the information recorded on the MD, as is the case with the double cassette deck, is constantly increasing.
In the system player it is desirable that the recording and reproducing on the MD is performed by using the two decks effectively.
However, for example, in case that music information, etc. including a plurality of tunes is consecutively recorded on two MDs in the conventional MD system player, or a playing time of each tune is not accurately known as so called off-the-air (air check) recording in which the music information, etc. is obtained through airwave, it is necessary for a user to replace one MD with another MD and record the music information on the two MDs by a manual operation with the greatest care in order to prevent one tune from being divided and recorded consecutively on the two MDs. Accordingly, the conventional MD system player has problems of lacking of user-friendliness and of flexibility.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an information recording apparatus and an information recording method which can record the record information consecutively on a plurality of MDs by simple processing without a break halfway through a recording of one tune, even if the record information is the music information, etc. having the number of tunes that can not be recorded on one MD or having an entire time length necessary to record in which it can not be recorded on one MD.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording apparatus for recording record information, which is comprised of a plurality of information units and whose entire time length necessary for recording is longer than a recordable time length of an information recording medium, on a plurality of information recording mediums consecutively. The apparatus is provided with: a plurality of recording devices for recording each of the information units on each of a plurality of information recording mediums on the basis of a control signal; a recording control device for outputting the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices so that the same information units are recorded on each of a plurality of information recording mediums concurrently; a free space setting device for outputting the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices so that at least part of an area of one information recording medium where the same information units as those recorded on another information recording medium are recorded is set as a free space which can be overwritten with different information units; and an overwriting control device for outputting the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices so that the free space is overwritten with rest of the information units which are not recorded on the one information recording medium because of no capacity.
According to the apparatus of the present invention, a plurality of recording devices records each of the information units on each of a plurality of information recording mediums on the basis of a control signal as follows. First, a recording control device outputs the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices. As a result, the same information units are recorded on each of a plurality of information recording mediums concurrently. Next, a free space setting device outputs the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices. As a result, at least part of an area of one information recording medium where the same information units as those recorded on another information recording medium are recorded is set as a free space which can be overwritten with different information units. Then, an overwriting control device outputs the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices. As a result, the free space is overwritten with rest of the information units which are not recorded on the one information recording medium because of no capacity.
Therefore, according to the apparatus of the present invention, if an information unit is not recorded on one information recording medium because of no capacity, the rest of the information units including the information unit not recorded on the one information recording medium are recorded on the other information recording medium. Consequently, each of information units can be recorded on either information recording medium without a break halfway through a recording of each of information units.
Further, according to the apparatus of the present invention, the same information units are recorded on each of a plurality of information recording mediums concurrently. If one information recording medium becomes full, at least part of an area of the other information recording medium where the same information units are recorded is set as a free space. Then the free space is overwritten with rest of the information units which are not recorded on the one information recording medium. Consequently, the control processing of the apparatus can be more simplified than a control processing that a plurality of information units are consecutively recorded on the one information recording medium and at the same time a recording area of the other information recording medium is repeatedly overwritten with each of information unit comprised the same information units.
In one aspect of the information recording apparatus, a break point detecting device detects a break point of the last information unit which are being recorded on the one information recording medium before the one information recording medium becomes full. Then the overwriting control device outputs the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices. As a result, the overwriting of the free space starts after the break point is detected by the detecting device.
Therefore, according to the apparatus, if one information recording medium becomes full halfway through a recording of one information unit, each of information units can be recorded on either information recording medium without a break halfway through a recording of each of information units.
In another aspect of the information recording apparatus, a duplicate unit detecting device detects the same information unit recorded on the one information recording medium as that recorded on said another information recording medium. Then, a status switching device switches a status of the detected same information unit by the duplicate unit between the status that the detected same information unit can be reproduced and the status that the detected same information unit is invalid. Then, a status setting device outputs the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices. As a result, the status of the detected same information unit is set as the switched status by the status switching device.
Therefore, according to the apparatus, if the status is switched to one that the detected same information unit can be reproduced, a user can use the detected same information unit the way the user prefers. On the other hand, if the status is switched to one that the detected same information unit is invalid, a user can reuse the area where the detected same information unit is recorded. Consequently, flexibility of recording is improved for the user.
In another aspect of the information recording apparatus, a management device outputs the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices. As a result, management information indicating that each of the information units is recorded on each of a plurality of information recording mediums.
Therefore, according to the apparatus, it is possible to recognize that the series of information units are recorded on each of information recording mediums at the time of reproduction. Consequently, it is possible to select group of information recording mediums where the series of information units are consecutively recorded from the other information recording mediums and to reproduce them.
In another aspect of the information recording apparatus, the management information further indicates that an order of recording of each of the information units. Then the management device outputs the control signal to each of a plurality of recording devices. As a result, the management information is recorded as character information which can be displayed.
Therefore, according to the apparatus, it is possible to select the group of information recording mediums more easily and to recognize the order of reproducing more easily.
In another aspect of the information recording apparatus, each of a plurality of information recording mediums is provided as a MD. Further the record information is provided as music information, and each of the information units is provided as a tune.
Therefore, according to the apparatus, if one information recording medium becomes full halfway through a recording of one tune, each tune of music information can be recorded on either MD without a break halfway through a recording of each tune of music information.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording method of recording record information, which is comprised of a plurality of information units and has an entire time length necessary for recording which is longer than a recordable time length of an information recording medium, on a plurality of information recording mediums consecutively. The method is provided with the following processes: The process of recording each of the information units on each of a plurality of information recording mediums on the basis of a control signal; The process of recording the same information units on each of a plurality of information recording mediums concurrently; The process of setting at least part of an area of one information recording medium, where the same information units as those recorded on another information recording medium are recorded, as a free space which can be overwritten with different information units; and the process of overwriting the free space with rest of the information units which are not recorded on the one information recording medium because of no capacity.
According to the method of the present invention, the same information units are recorded on each of a plurality of information recording mediums concurrently. Next, at least part of an area of one information recording medium where the same information units as those recorded on another information recording medium are recorded is set as a free space which can be overwritten with different information units. Then, the free space is overwritten with rest of the information units which are not recorded on the one information recording medium because of no capacity.
Therefore, according to the method of the present invention, if an information unit is not recorded on one information recording medium because of no capacity, the rest of the information units including the information unit not recorded on the one information recording medium are recorded on the other information recording medium. Consequently, each of information units can be recorded on either information recording medium without a break halfway through a recording of each of information units.
Further, according to the method of the present invention, the same information units are recorded on each of a plurality of information recording mediums concurrently. If one information recording medium becomes full, at least part of an area of the other information recording medium where the same information units are recorded is set as a free space. Then the free space is overwritten with rest of the information units which are not recorded on the one information recording medium. Consequently, the control processing of the apparatus can be more simplified than a control processing that a plurality of information units are consecutively recorded on the one information recording medium and at the same time a recording area of the other information recording medium is repeatedly overwritten with each of information unit comprised the same information units.
In one aspect of the information recording method, a break point of the last information unit which are being recorded on the one information recording medium before the one information recording medium becomes full is detected. Then the overwriting of the free space after the break point is detected is started.
Therefore, according to the method, if one information recording medium becomes full halfway through a recording of one information unit, each of information units can be recorded on either information recording medium without a break halfway through a recording of each of information units.
In another aspect of the information recording method, the same information unit recorded on the one information recording medium as that recorded on said another information recording medium is detected. Then a status of the detected same information unit is switched between the status that the detected same information unit can be reproduced and the status that the detected same information unit is invalid. Then the status of the detected same information unit is set as the switched status.
Therefore, according to the method, if the status is switched to one that the detected same information unit can be reproduced, a user can use the detected same information unit the way the user prefers. On the other hand, if the status is switched to one that the detected same information unit is invalid, a user can reuse the area where the detected same information unit is recorded. Consequently, flexibility of recording is improved for the user.
In another aspect of the information recording method according, the management information indicates that each of the information units is recorded on each of a plurality of information recording mediums.
Therefore, according to the apparatus, it is possible to recognize that the series of information units are recorded on each of information recording mediums at the time of reproduction. Consequently, it is possible to select group of information recording mediums where the series of information units are consecutively recorded from the other information recording mediums and to reproduce them.
In another aspect of the information recording method, the management information indicates that an order of recording of each of the information units. Then, the process of recording management information is provided as the process of recording it as character information which can be displayed.
Therefore, according to the apparatus, it is possible to select the group of information recording mediums more easily and to recognize the order of reproducing more easily.
In another aspect of the information recording method, each of a plurality of information recording mediums is provided as a MD, the record information is provided as music information, and each of the information units is provided as a tune.
Therefore, according to the apparatus, if one information recording medium becomes full halfway through a recording of one tune, each tune of music information can be recorded on either MD without a break halfway through a recording of each tune of music information.